1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a piezoelectric device and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, piezoelectric devices such as quartz crystal resonators are required to be more downsized with the miniaturization of electronic apparatuses. As a technique to realize the miniaturization of elements, JP-A-2006-94372 discloses a technique in which a quartz crystal substrate having a quartz crystal resonator is sandwiched and bonded together with two substrates having the same shape of that of the quartz crystal substrate so as to be sealed.
By using this technique, a quartz crystal substrate including a plurality of quartz crystal resonators is sandwiched and bonded with two substrates. Then, the bonded substrates are cut so as to provide a plurality of small piezoelectric devices. As a result, the number of processes can be reduced.